The Antique Doll
by X-ToxicDeformity-X
Summary: The story of how six year old Nikita and her five year old sister- Ashley's lives changed forever. It all started with that doll...(Based on urban legends and myths about haunted dolls.)


**This is a story I wrote a while ago (During exams, mind you. XD) and edited to be presentable :D This is also one of the first I've written, so I hope it's bearable at least :P Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~*THE ANTIQUE DOLL*~<strong>

_*****_**Nikita's POV**_*****_

**I woke to the sound of rain pouring down outside my window. I looked around my room sleepily, seeing it was still very dark outside. I jumped when I heard thunder roaring in the distance, I've never been a fan of storms and natural disasters. It makes me uneasy.**

**I lied back down again, staring at the ceiling. I slowly shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep and allow the storm outside to just fall into the background.**

****~I~****

**I woke up what felt like an hour later to hear the neighbourhood dogs barking. I opened my eyes to see sunlight leaking in through the blinds, lighting up my room a bit.**

**I heard my mother calling us downstairs for breakfast. I got up and stretched, walking down the staircase slowly. In the kitchen I saw my sister- Ashley, helping my mother dry the dishes. My mother looked up at me and smiled sweetly.**

"**Morning, Nikita. Grab a plate, we're going to the flea market today!" She said.**

"**Really?" Ashley asked, sounding very excited.**

"**Yes, Darling." Our mother laughed, pouring us some apple juice into two small glasses.**

**We were eating pancakes- not the healthiest way for two young girls to start their day. **

**I finished eating, and went upstairs along with Ashley. I walked to my closet as my sister sat down on my bed, combing her hair. **

"**Do you think Mommy will buy me a doll today, Nikki?" Ashley asked, tying her hair with a purple ribbon.**

"**Sure, if you ask her; as long as it's not an antique doll." I laughed, searching through my closet to find something to wear.**

"**Why not? They're cute!" She giggled.**

"**If you say so, Ash." I sighed, smiling. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. **

**I walked downstairs again, finding my Mom and sister ready to go. **

"**Okay, girls; Let's go!" My Mom said, walking outside and locking the door. **

****~I~****

**Luckily, it was a short drive and we arrived quickly. We climbed out of the car, walking around for a bit and looking at all the small shops. As we walked, my eyes caught a glimpse of an adorable plush toy. It was a cute grey and white husky with soft sky blue eyes.**

"**Mommy! Look, a puppy!" I squealed excitedly, pointing at the plush toy.**

"**Oh, how cute. Do you want it, Nikki?" Mom asked, looking at the price tag. **

"**Yes!" I squealed.**

**Mom nodded and walked to the lady standing next to the shop. She paid while me and Ashley stood outside.**

"**Isn't she just adorable? I've always wanted a husky puppy!" I excitedly said.**

"**Yeah, she's cute. But, I like dolls better." She replied. I shook my head, my sister had a very weird obsession with dolls. **

**Our Mom walked back to us, handing me my new toy. I hugged my new friend, watching my sister smile slightly. We continued walking slowly, looking at the different shops again.**

**As we walked we saw a man dressed as a clown. He was busy twisting balloons into animals, and giving them to children. I giggled as he showed a little girl a mouse shaped balloon; and she squealed and backed away. I heard mom laugh softly too.**

**He then turned to us; his face was full of white and red paint, and he had a funny looking nose. He scared me slightly, he looked inhuman; but he seemed nice, he had a friendly smile on his face.**

"**What's your name?" He asked, still smiling.**

"**Nikita." I replied, smiling back.**

"**What shape balloon do you want, Nikita?" he asked, taking out a blue balloon and waiting for me to reply.**

"**A puppy!" I said, hugging my new plush toy tightly. He nodded, smiling. I watched intently as he shaped the balloon into a dog form. I smiled widely, taking it from him.**

"**Thank you!" I said, watching the dog balloon. He smiled and turned to Ashley.**

"**And you?" He asked her.**

"**A mouse." She laughed. He went to work again; I could only imagine all the weeks of practice he must have gone through to be so skilled with balloons.**

**He smiled and handed her the purple mouse. She smiled and took it, thanking him as well. I saw mom give him some money and then we walked off again.**

**Along the way, Mom bought herself a pair of golden earrings and a pretty crystal necklace. As we walked, I noticed my sister wasn't following us anymore. As I turned around, I saw her standing by the doorway of a shop we just passed by. I walked back, standing next to her.**

"**Ashley." I said, noticing she was in some sort of staring trance. She just kept staring into the shop, not even acknowledging my existence. **

"**Ashley?" I tried again, trying to break her trance. I followed her eyes into the shop, seeing lots of dolls all over. She was staring directly at an antique doll, sitting on a shelf at the back of the shop.**

"**She…She's…Beautiful!" She squealed loudly, jumping up and down in excitement. Our mother, who had noticed we weren't following her anymore, came into the shop.**

"**Do you want the doll, Darling?" Mom asked.**

"**Yes! Yes!" She squealed again. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the doll again.**

**Mother told us to get the doll, while she quickly had to call Dad. I nodded and followed Ashley to the back of the store. I took a closer look at the doll, now that I was closer; she wore a soft white frilly dress and a brown hat. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, exposing her shiny gold earrings. She wore a soft pink lipstick, along with a bit of mascara. She had icy blue eyes that bore into your soul, and they looked eerily real.**

**Ashley picked her up and carried her back to Mom. We paid and then mother said we should start heading back home.**

****~I~****

**It was around six when we got home, Dad was already waiting for us. We went inside and ran over to him and hugged him.**

"**Hello, girls. What did you get today?" He asked. I held up my new puppy and Ashley showed him her doll. Dad smiled and walked over to Mom, hugging her and told her about his meeting.**

**Ashley and I went upstairs to our rooms again. I sat down on the carpet and introduced my new friend to my other plush animals.**

***Ashley's POV***

**I walked into my room, putting my new doll down on the carpet. I walked over to my shelf where I put all my other dolls, grabbing them and bringing them over to my new doll. I sat down, packing them around us, gently combing through her soft blonde hair.**

**I hummed softly as I combed her hair, then I placed a few colored strings and bows in her hair. I heard Mother call for dinner, I stood up and went to the bathroom first.**

***Nikita's POV***

**I went downstairs and stood in the kitchen, Mom was busy with the food; and dad was putting plates on the table.**

"**Nikki, please go get your sister." Mom asked.**

**I went back upstairs and opened my sister's door. I switched on the light and saw she wasn't there, and her dolls were on the floor, all of them in a pile, this was unusual. My sister never put her dolls on a pile, she treated them like gold. I noticed her new doll was on the bed.**

**I stared at the doll, but snapped out of my trance as I heard my sister walking toward me. I turned off the light and we walked downstairs, grabbing a plate and sitting down at the table.**

**We ate dinner and then we took baths. I went to my room and got dressed. I then got my toys and climbed into bed. I fell asleep rather quickly.**

***Ashley's POV***

**I walked to my room, upon opening the door, I saw my new doll was on the bed and the rest in a pile on the carpet. This wasn't how I left them at all. I picked them up and moved them to the shelf, putting my antique doll at the back, and the rest in front of her.**

**I climbed into bed and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and was just about asleep when I heard a dropping noise. I sat up and turned on the light. I looked over to the shelf and saw the two dolls that were in front of my new doll were on the floor, and my new doll was sitting on the edge of the shelf, her legs dangling over the edge.**

**I shrugged and turned off the light, rolling over and closing my eyes. I fell asleep soon after. **

****~I~****

**I woke up a while later. I sat up and looked over to my shelf, all the dolls were huddled together in the corner and my antique doll was on the opposite side, alone.**

**I heard my mom call for breakfast, I got up and got dressed. I walked over to my shelf and spread the dolls out more, I took my new doll and walked to my bed, placing her on my bedside table. I smiled at her.**

**"Jessie" I said, deciding it was a good, fitting name. I giggled and ran downstairs. **

***Nikita's POV***

**I took the plate of eggs from my mom as I noticed Ashley coming downstairs. I sat at the table and ate, Ashley joining me. After we ate my mom told us we were going to the zoo today, she got the keys and we drove there.**

****~I~****

**We got home and it was around 5:30. Mom said she and dad were going out to the movies, and they would be back quite late, so she made arrangements with a nanny to watch over us.**

**She went and took a shower, getting ready for their date. Dad came home at around 5:57 and greeted us, the nanny arrived as well and greeted us too. Dad told her that we should be bathed and in bed by eight, also that she could watch television in the living area.**

**Mom then came down the stairs, she looked so pretty and formal; she was dressed in a long black dress, and a black jacket. She wore fancy looking black boots that fitted perfectly with the rest of her attire; she looked so fancy.**

**She kissed us both goodbye, then they went out and locked the door. Me and sis got a few of our dolls and played on the carpet of the living area, while our nanny watched TV.**

**I yawned and looked at the TV screen, it was about eight. **

**"Let's go to bed sis, I'm tired." I yawned.  
>"And I can't wait for next week!" She exclaimed. I looked at her, confusion written over my face.<br>"Next week? What happens next week?" I asked her, confused.  
>"I don't know" she shrugged.<br>"Just feels like something big is going to happen" she added. I giggled, she sounded like one of those 'fortune teller' people.**

**We got up and said goodnight to our nanny, she switched to another channel. We bathed and got to bed.**

***Nanny's POV***

**I switched through the channels, nothing interesting was on though. I suddenly got this weird feeling, it was making me uncomfortable. I felt the uncontrollable urge to look behind me, so I did. **

**Nothing out of the ordinary, the house was a little dark though. As I looked back, my eyes got a glimpse of something near the stairs, I looked over and noticed the antique doll- Jessie I think? Staring right at me. **

**She just sat there, well, of course; she is a doll. I looked back to the TV and switched the channels again, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. Not succeeding, I looked back to the stairs. Only to find the doll gone. I gulped, I didn't hear footsteps or anything. I took my phone and dialed the parents' number, I hovered my finger over the 'dial' button, but I put my phone back down, I didn't want to bother them on their date. It must have been the dog.**

**I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw the doll was on the TV, I walked closer, watching the doll closely. As ridiculous as it sounds, I was searching for any movement from the doll.**

**I picked the doll up and watched its face closely, suddenly it blinked. I dropped the doll and backed away in horror. I ran for the door, putting my hand on the doorknob, I then looked back, remembering the kids.**

**I went back to the TV, placing my foot on the first step of the stairs, I jumped as I heard a giggle from behind, I walked up to the stairs, shaking. This can't be happening, I must be dreaming, I'm probably asleep on the couch, and this is all a dream…nightmare.**

**I got to the top of the stairs and turned the knob to Ashley's room, my eyes widened as I felt it was locked. I turned around, the doll was nowhere to be found. I suddenly felt a sharp pain In my shoulder, just as I was about to scream, I felt very lightheaded and passed out.**

****~I~****

**I woke up in a dark room. I looked around, it was a rather large room. It was too dark to see. I heard a giggle and my eyes widened. **

**"Hello there, friend! Can I call you friend?" A very high pitched voice said, even though whoever was with me wouldn't see it, I shook my head.  
>"Rude much?" It asked again, darker this time.<br>**

**I felt something on my leg, it scurried around me, making a squeaking noise. Suddenly the light turned on and I was able to see the horrifying sight- about 10 rats, around and on me. **

**I tried to scream but noticed there was a scarf around my mouth. The rats crawled around me and nibbled my skin, it smelled horrific in here, wherever 'here' is.**

**Suddenly Jessie emerged from the darkness, a terrifying grin on her face. I screamed, but it was muffled by the scarf. I felt a wave of pain wash over me and saw the blood dripping down my arm, as the rats crawled over me.**

**"You should never have came here..." she whispered in a dark devilish voice, as she backed away into the darkness. I screamed a muffled scream, but I knew very well no one would hear me.**

***Ashley's POV***

**I woke up, refreshed. I looked to my bedside table; seeing Jessie sitting there, exactly where I left her. I smiled and got out of bed, I saw mom in the kitchen, making breakfast.**

**"How late did the nanny leave?" My mom asked.  
>"I don't know? Didn't she leave when you guys came back?" I asked in return. My mom shook her head and walked to the living room, I noticed a phone on the couch, and handed it to my mother.<strong>

**"She had our number dialed?" She asked quietly, more to herself. She walked to dad and I kept standing there. Nikki came up beside me and asked what was going on. I explained that they don't know when the nanny left, and she left without her pay.**

***Nikita's POV***

**I walked to our parents' room and stood against the closed door, listening.**

**"What I don't understand is why she would just leave?" My dad asked.  
>"And since the neighbors know her, and recommended her for us, I don't understand." He added.<br>"I don't know, maybe we should call her husband and find out what happened." Mom suggested. I heard their footsteps and ran to the living area. **

**I sat on the couch, pretending to watch TV. Mom and dad walked into the kitchen and I listened.  
>"Hello? This is Jack." My dad said into the phone.<br>"Is your wife near you at the moment?" My dad asked again. It was silent for a while.  
>"Oh okay. Well thanks anyway, goodbye" my dad said.<br>"He says she didn't come home last night…" my dad said to my mom. My eyes widened, where could she be?**

**I slipped off the couch and went to the kitchen, my mom looked worried and my dad appeared to be in thought. I looked to back to the couch and saw a rat sniffing around on the floor.  
>"Rat!" I shrieked. My dad looked over and grabbed a net that was standing next to the door, next to the cleaning equipment. He ran to the rat and tried catching it with the net.<strong>

**He ran to the basement door, swatting at the rat with the net. The rat scurried under the door, into the basement. My dad kneeled down and tried to look under the door, but it was too dark.**

**"The rascal got away." my dad said. He took blankets and stuffed the hole under the door, to try and stop the rat.**

**~*~ 1 Week Pass ~*~**

**My dad was once again throwing a rat out. The last week, my dad caught and released 5 rats, it was strange finding them all inside, near the basement door. **

**"I think we need to open that door." my mom said.  
>"Yes, I'll get the key." my dad replied, walking to the kitchen. I stood by the door with mom, dad came back and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, we saw it wasn't even light enough to see further than the fifth step.<strong>

**As we descended down, a terrible stench hit us, it was nearly unbearable. My dad switched on the light and I saw the most horrific thing I have ever seen, the nanny, covered in dried blood. There were maggots eating her flesh, and rats around her, licking the pools of blood and chewing on pieces of flesh. **

**Her face was horrible, her mouth was open, a bloody scarf laid on the floor, by her face. There were flies walking over her, and you could see her organs. I looked away, trying to get the image out of my mind.**

**My mother screamed and we ran upstairs, my dad called the police and they arrived soon. A few of them went to inspect the body, and another officer sat on the couch, mom and dad sat on the couch opposite of him, I sat on the stairs.**

**"The inspectors said the victim died on the 2nd of February, exactly one week ago, and the victim's body was left untouched until now. What exactly happened on the 2nd?" The officer asked, taking notes of everything mom and dad said.  
>"Well, me and my wife went on a date that night at about 6pm, leaving the kids with the nanny." My dad explained.<br>"Why did you choose this specific nanny?" The officer asked.  
>"Our neighbors- the Jacksons, recommended her to us, since they use her a lot and trust her." Mom said. The officer nodded, writing things down on the notepad on his lap.<br>"When did you get back that night, and was the nanny here?"  
>"We got back at about 11:30, and the nanny wasn't here." My dad replied.<br>"According to the inspectors the victim's time of death is 4 am." the officer added. As they continued to talk, I remembered something..**

"_**I can't wait for next week! It just feels like something big is going to happen."**_

**Today is exactly one week from when Ashley said that…no...it's a coincidence. Just a coincidence...isn't it?**

**I shook off the thought and kept listening.  
>"Your neighbors- the Jacksons, are they here?" The officer asked.<br>"Yes, they are." mom replied.  
>"Alright, you appear to be innocent, but for now, we are going to phone the restaurant and try to figure out what happened, we are also going to talk to your neighbors. We will keep in touch." The officer said, standing up and shaking dad's hand, he then walked to the door, along with the other officers.<strong>

**"Also, as long as you are suspects, you are to stay in the country, and not leave town." the officer added, walking out and leaving us. It was 12 by now and mom got the car keys, dad called Ashley and we drove to the movies. They say it was a 'surprise' family outing, but I know it was to get our minds off the murder in our house.**

**I was the only one who knew, Ash didn't. It was better that way though.**

****~I~****

**We got home late and went to bed. I lied in bed and turned off my light, I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I couldn't get her face out of my head, the image was burned into my memory. That face, the maggots, the rats...the blood. I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my cheek. I cried silently, one question was stuck in the back of my mind, I was ignoring it all day, but I can't ignore it any further. **

_**Who is next?**_

**I sobbed at the thought, who was next? Me? My sister? Our parents? The neighbors? It was anyone's guess at this time…**

**I rolled over and tried to sleep, but I had this feeling in my heart- sadness...sadness for the nanny...and sadness for whoever was next...**

**I heard my door creak open, I sat up and looked over, I saw a shadow...the doll...Jessie...I turned on my light and she was gone. I'm going insane. I felt a hard knock on my head, and I passed out, the tears staining my face.**

****~I~****

**I woke up in what felt like minutes later, I saw I was in my closet, my hands were tied and my mouth was tied with a scarf. I saw a flashlight in front of me, it was pointing up, lighting the closet a bit. I heard a snicker and looked up slowly, seeing Jessie, she was sitting on the bar I hang my shirts on, she had a grin on her face, which made me want to scream, but I couldn't.**

**"Oh hello, friend! I see you found the nanny. Took you long enough." She said and my breathing increased, she's a doll! Dolls don't talk!  
>"Calm down, friend!" She said.<br>"You know, I called that stupid nanny my friend, but she was so rude." She said, jumping down to my level.  
>"You know, you're so nice, I have an idea! I'll let you go, if you stay quiet about me?" She asked and I reluctantly nodded, she smiled and then she jumped up again, the flashlight fell over and went off, the next I knew I was knocked out.<strong>

****~I~****

**I woke up in my bed, was that a dream? No, it couldn't be...it felt too real. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom calling us for breakfast. I got up and went downstairs, I sat at the table and started to eat. As I was about to eat a piece of bacon, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Jessie sitting on the TV, she had a smirk on her face. I screamed and got up off the chair; backing away and closing my eyes. My mom looked at the TV and didn't see anything, she kneeled down to my level.**

**"Are you okay sweetie?" My mom asked.  
>"Y-yes I'm f-fine." I stuttered, looking to the TV.<strong>

**~*~ 5 Days Pass ~*~**

**I keep seeing that doll, she keeps sitting or standing on things, smiling, smiling that horrible smile, that smile gives me nightmares…that smile haunts me...that evil, sadistic grin…**

**I saw her again, I was sitting and watching TV, when I saw her sitting on the ground, I screamed and my mom came rushing in, none of them have seen her, only me. None of them understand, and I can't tell anyone either.**

**"Sweetie, I think it's time now..." my mom said, rubbing my back, she got the car keys and took me to the therapist, she sat in the waiting room as I walked in. It was a nice looking place, there was a desk, where the therapist sat, and there was a chair in front of the desk.**

**"Sit." she said, pointing at the chair in front of the desk, I sat down and looked at the floor.  
>"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked politely.<br>"Nikita..." I said softly.  
>"That's a nice name. So, Nikki, tell me about your problem." she asked nicely.<br>"I can't…she'll be mad..." I said.  
>"She?"<br>"The doll..."  
>"A doll? What does she do?" The therapist asked.<br>"I...I can't tell you..." I said.**

**I looked up and saw Jessie behind the therapist, holding a knife, smirking. I screamed, covering my head with my arms. The therapist stood up and walked to me, I looked up at her, tears staining my face, I looked back an saw Jessie was gone.**

**"You need to tell someone, sweetie." the therapist said, I nodded.  
>"She's my sister Ashley's doll. She killed the nanny! She is coming for us! She watches me at night, smiling...her horrible smile haunts me..." I screamed, sobbing. Who knew how she was going to punish me for this…<strong>

****~I~****

**I slowly walked out of the therapist's office, following after her. We walked into the waiting room, I saw my mother sitting there. Her head shot up as she saw us walking in. She smiled slightly and got up, walking to us.**

**"And? How did it go?" She asked the therapist, as I walked past. I sat on a chair, placing my head in my hands, I sighed, uncertain about my fate. I told her about Jessie.**

**"I'm worried about her, she talked about a doll, the doll talks to her, and threatens to kill her." The therapist whispered to my mother, thinking I couldn't hear them, although I could.**

**"Oh my…isn't it something like an imaginary friend or..." my mom asked, placing her hand over her mouth, stunned. **

**"No, I'm afraid not." The therapist replied. My mom looked over to me, and sighed. She then said something else to the therapist, and then walked over to me.**

**"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked, I nodded, smiling a fake smile. We then walked to the car and we drove home.**

****~I~****

**We got back home and it was around 4, I went to my room without saying a word, and locked my door. I got a notebook and a pen, sitting on my window frame; I opened the book and started writing.**

**I fought the tears as I wrote, I kept thinking about Jessie, and wondering how much time I had left, thinking about how my family would handle my death.**

**I finished writing and stared out my window, I didn't have a bad view, I could see the lake, and a few houses nearby.**

**I scanned the streets, I saw a man walking his dog, and a little girl, around Ashley's age, playing with a puppy. I smiled slightly.**

**I sat there for a while, and it was dark by now, I looked to my clock and saw it was 7pm, almost time for bed. I pulled myself off my seat and walked to the bathroom, taking a bath.**

**I walked back to my room and lied in my bed, switching off my light, and closing my eyes. I heard my door open and my heart sank, my eyes shot open, and I looked toward my door, seeing my mom standing in the doorway. I sighed in relief, she walked closer.**

**"Goodnight, sweetheart." She said, kissing my forehead, and walking back out, closing my door behind her. My eyes filled with tears, I didn't want to die. I'm so young; I didn't do anything to deserve this.**

**I closed my eyes, hoping to be able to fall asleep in this state, my heart was broken. Surprisingly, I fell asleep.**

****~I~****

**I woke up a while later, hearing my door open, my eyes widened as I saw it was Jessie at the doorway, staring at me, she looked upset. I couldn't help but think of the nanny, what she must have felt, how scared she must have been.  
>I jumped out of my bed, running toward my window, I ran till I was standing with my back to the window. Jessie walked closer slowly.<strong>

**"You promised you wouldn't tell." She pouted, I gulped.  
>"You just can't trust people these days." she said, shaking her head. I turned around and opened my window, it was hard to unlock it with my shaking hands.. <strong>

**I tried to jump out the window, but Jessie grabbed me, pulling me back, she had amazing strength for such a small doll. I wanted to scream but I felt her wrap a scarf over my mouth. **

**She started to drag me toward the stairs. As she dragged me downstairs, I hit my head against each step, making me cry out in pain. She dragged me down to the basement, the door closing behind us. **

**It was quite dark down in the basement, not a single light. She left me against a wall, walking away. Suddenly, the light came on. I closed my eyes as the sharp light shined into my eyes, blinding me. **

**As I opened my eyes again, I saw that there were rats on the floor around me, I screamed, but it was muffled by the scarf around my mouth. I struggled as they crawled closer.**

**I looked around and saw Jessie wasn't here, I felt the rats start nibbling on my flesh. I got up and ran up the stairs, as I reached the top step I saw Jessie standing in front of me, a sadistic smile across her lips.**

**"Too bad you couldn't keep your mouth shut..." She whispered, jumping into me; making me fall backwards, down the stairs. I screamed from the pain rushing down my back, but it was once again muffled.  
>I fell on my back, lying at the bottom of the stairs; I cried in pain, I couldn't get up. The rats crawled closer as I just helplessly laid there, watching them eat my flesh. This was it. I wasn't going to make it out of this one.<strong>

***Mother's POV***

**I woke up at around 8 in the morning; I got up and made eggs. I called Ashley and Nikki down, but only Ashley came. I handed her a plate of eggs and asked if her sister was awake yet. **

**"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday." She said. I nodded and placed Nikki's eggs in the microwave. I walked up the stairs, walking to Nikki's room and turning the doorknob.**

**I saw her bed was empty and her window was open. She never slept with open windows. I ran downstairs and ran to the basement door, I had this sick feeling that she might be here.**

**I put my hand on the basement door, shaking as I did so. I really didn't want to find her in here. I turned the knob, seeing the light was on, I saw her body at the bottom of the stairs, the rats were eating her flesh.**

**I screamed and fell to my knees, sobbing. Jack came up beside me and saw her. He let out a soft sob and kneeled down beside me, hugging me tightly. He helped me to the couch and then called the police. **

**I sat on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest as Jack talked with the police. Every time they said something about her I cried even more. Ashley sat next to me, hugging a blanket. She was crying softly too.**

**I pulled myself up, walking up the stairs, wiping my cheeks. Why did we have to lose her? I walked into her room, opening the door. As I walked into her room, my eyes caught glimpse of a note on her bedside table; I picked it up and read it.**

_**To mom, dad and sis:**_ _**I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't have the strength to tell you all what was happening. I'm sorry that you had to figure everything out by yourselves. And I'm so sorry that it had to end like this. I know as I'm writing this, that these are my last few hours. I broke the rules; I was never supposed to tell anyone. And hopefully only I will have to suffer the consequences, none of you are responsible for any of this; and I don't want you to blame yourselves. I only wish that I could have more time, that I could spend my last few days with my loved ones. That I could properly say goodbye, and maybe we could have changed my fate. But I know she will never allow that. I have always dreamt of watching my sister grow up; seeing her go to her first day of school, making friends, and seeing her later fall in love. And eventually I would have wanted to see her walk down the aisle and marry the man she loved...but I fear those opportunities have slipped through my fingers before my eyes, and I just helplessly watched as that demon tore my life apart, piece by piece. My only wish for you is to move on with your lives, not to forget me; but to move on, to find happiness. I will be watching it all unfold with a smile. I guess I can still see my sister get married; even if I'm not physically there, I will be there in your hearts. Give her a hug for me, on her big day. I cannot express with words the love I feel for you all, I truly wish you only the best. If I could change how this unfolded; I would, with no hesitation. I want you all to forever remember that, I love you. I love you, Ashley. I love you, mom. And I love you, dad. You all mean the world to me; remember that, forever.  
>- Nikita<strong>_

**I sat down on the bed as I sobbed. I held the paper in my shaking hands; I heard Jack coming in and sitting down next to me. He took the paper and read it too. He held me as I sobbed. I sat there for a while, until I was able to stop sobbing. I got up and walked to Ashley's room, going inside and taking that antique doll, the doll that killed my daughter.**

**I took the doll downstairs.**

**"We are going to burn this thing!" I said; tears running down my cheeks, Jack got a container of oil and a few matches. We went outside and to a nearby field, there wasn't any grass, so we wouldn't burn the field. I got a few logs that were lying there, and threw the doll onto them, Jack poured the oil all over the doll and logs, I took three matches and lit them all at once, throwing them onto the pile. **

**The logs burst into flames, creating a large bonfire. I fell to my knees again, crying as I stared into the red flames. We should have done this earlier. Then maybe Nikki would still be here with us.**

****~I~****

* * *

><p><strong>And, there you go! I hope that wasn't too painful XD Please review and let me know what you think, and if you think I should change something. Thank you for reading! 3<strong>


End file.
